


I Loved You The Best

by EllieBear



Series: Our Family Doesn't Do Normal [7]
Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: LV AU Week 2019, team detecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 20:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18106205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear
Summary: Veronica and Logan are looking to expand their personal partnership to a business partnership as well.  They might as well start where it all began.  Exists in the same AU universe in the series "Our Family Doesn't Do Normal."LoVe AU Week 2019 - Day 7 - Prompt: Camelot





	I Loved You The Best

**Author's Note:**

> Hooray! I did it! Guess I had time after all to squeeze in a prompt a day. Thanks to everyone who has been reading and commenting/leaving kudos. It is always appreciated. Now I look forward to having time to read all the other work in this challenge!

“ _I remember you well, in the_ Camelot Hotel.” Logan stroked his way up Veronica’s naked thigh.  “ _You were talking so brave and so sweet.  Giving me head on the unmade bed, while the limousines wait in the street._ ”

 

Rolling her eyes, Veronica pulled the hem of her skirt down slightly, shimmying in the passenger seat. “I think Leonard Cohen was singing about the Chelsea Hotel.  And I’ve never given you head here.”

 

“Yet.” 

 

Wiggling his eyebrows at Veronica, Logan squeezed the top of her thigh, his fingers slipping towards her sex.  Squeezing her muscles, Veronica stopped any advancing.  With a sigh of disappointment, Logan returned his hand to the steering wheel, glancing out the car window towards the neon lights of the Camelot, just across the street.

 

“Does a stake-out count as a date?  Because this is the first time, we’ve been alone without the kids, after dark, all month, and I really think we should take advantage of the situation.”

 

Letting out a gasp of exasperation, Veronica leaned toward the front window, trying to keep a close eye on the entrance to the parking lot.  Stretching her torso, one of her breasts nearly fell out of her push-up bra and she realized she should have pumped before she left the baby.  As the night wore on, she would run the serious risk of having a major wardrobe malfunction if she went any longer without breastfeeding or pumping.

 

“Look, you need to concentrate more on learning how to actually watch for your mark on a stake-out, and less on getting laid.”

 

Logan leaned back in the driver’s seat, his eyes fixing on her swelling bosom, not even considering the Camelot or their assignment. 

 

“All I’m saying is you’re dressed as a hooker, I’m dressed as a John, and your dad is babysitting Jack and the twins until morning.  Why can’t we get our mark _and_ fool around?”

 

Narrowing her eyes at him, Veronica huffed in frustration.  “I am seriously doubting my decision to train you as an investigator.  Why couldn’t you do something like open a surf shop or apply to be on American Ninja Warrior or something?”

 

“Hey!  I thought you liked the idea of me joining you in the Mars family business!”  Logan sounded genuinely hurt by her comments and Veronica momentarily regretted saying them.

 

“Look, I’m sorry, but if we’re going to do this, you need to know that there is a time for work, and a time for play, that’s all.”  Spotting a red Porsche drive into the parking lot, Veronica grabbed her large purse, tossing it over her shoulder.  “And now is the time to work.  Let’s hustle!”

 

Stepping from the old, blue Honda Civic she used as a decoy, Veronica adjusted her top again, staggering slightly on her heels.  At least she was able to achieve the volume and curl she needed with her natural hair to look a little on the trashy side, but her make-up was so thick she worried about the twins waking up and getting scared.  On the other side of the car, Logan tossed on his black leather sport coat over a white V-neck, gold chains hanging down between his slightly visible pecs.  She told him to un-pretty himself so he had slicked his hair down in what could only be described as the world’s worst George Clooney haircut, circa 1990-something.  He finished off the outfit with some acid-wash jeans that he was thrilled to have found on his very first trip to a thrift-shop, ever.

 

Walking around the car, she took his hand and they scurried across the road.  Their mark was just getting out of the car, alone, and heading into the office when they caught up with him.  Panting slightly, Veronica pulled herself toward Logan, whispering his instructions.

 

“Okay…now you can grope me.”

 

Grabbing her ass through her pleather skirt, Logan nipped at the top of her ear.  “No problem.”

 

Following him into the office, Logan and Veronica held back by the door, watching as the portly business man in the three-piece suit rang for the night manager.  Catching sight of them in the reflection, the man slid his hand over his balding head and licked his lips at Veronica.  She contained her disgust, forcing herself to wink at him.

 

“Hey!  I paid for her -- you didn't, buddy.” Logan hissed at the man, grabbing Veronica around the waist and pulling her close to him.  “That look ‘el cost ya.”

 

Chuckling, the man held up his hands.  “No problem, friend.  I got one of my own on the way. Neptune has enough fine quality ass to go around.”

 

Logan balked for a second before keeping character, forcing a chuckle.  One of the positives for him joining the Mars Investigation crew was his natural inclination towards the dramatic – a talent she knew she could utilize.

 

The manager came from the back – looking as if he had been sleeping and started to sign “John Smith” into his hotel room.  Watching closely, Veronica noted the number of the room -- #210 -- and she nodded at Logan to make sure he saw as well.  Mr. "Smith" paid with cash and spun the key around his index finger as he walked past the couple, giving Veronica another lecherous nod as he passed.

 

Stepping up to the desk together, Logan fished two one-hundred-dollar bills from his pocket and pushed it towards the manager.

 

“We’re going to need room #209 and room number #211 for tonight.  No questions.”

 

Glancing between the couple, the young man nodded, quietly walking over to the key box and pulling off the keys that surrounded the other man’s room.  Handing them to Logan, he held up his hands.  “I don’t know anything.”

 

Tossing him a wink, Veronica smiled.  “You’re right.  You don’t.”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

After looking around both rooms, Veronica decided that room #211 would work best and she proceeded to kick off her shoes and remove the gaudy painting over the bed, drilling a small hole using a hand-drill from her purse.  Guiding a microphone in, she could easily hear what was happening in the room next door, and right now, it sounded like the news.  Handing a set of earphones to Logan, Veronica smiled.

 

“Now comes the fun part – we hurry up and wait some more.”

 

With a sigh, Logan placed the earphones on his head, moving one back behind his ear so he could still hear Veronica.  Fluffing the pillows, he leaned back on the bed, crossing his feet at the ankles.

 

“Fine.  I’ll make myself comfortable, but you should join me.”

 

Crossing her arms, Veronica’s eyes skimmed Logan as he stretched out across the bed, a wide smile on his face.  With a sigh, she crawled on all fours towards him, laying down next to him on the pillows.  They both gazed up at the mirrored ceiling and smiled.

 

“What a mom has to do to get some time alone with dad.”  She mused, placing her hands behind her head as well, mimicking Logan.

 

He chuckled, his hand coming down to rest gently on her thigh.  “Even if there isn’t sex, it is just nice to be alone with you.”

 

“True.  Although, don’t get me wrong, I do miss having sex with you on a regular basis.  It’ll be nice when we move Jack from the bassinette in our room to his own bedroom.”

 

“Yeah – sex on the couch after the kids go to sleep isn’t the same when we’re doing it because it’s the only room not occupied by a child.”

 

Veronica shook her head, a wistful sigh escaping her lips.  “Remember when we used to make-out on those big couches in your house?  God, those were comfy.”

 

Pressing his palms to his forehead, Logan shook his head.  “Oh God, I almost forgot about that.  It seems like a couple of lifetimes ago.”

 

“It was.” She laughed.

 

“I do happen to remember kissing you for the first time, just down the way from this very room.” Logan added, softly, his wide grin fading to a gentleness reserved only for their most precious memories. “And I keep remembering it, every day.”

 

Rolling onto her side, Veronica rose slightly, her hand resting on Logan’s chest.  “Every day, huh?”

 

“Every.  Single.  Day.  More so when I was off on missions, but now it still passes through my head at least once a day.”  His hand covered hers and he smiled.  “It is the single best decision I ever made – kissing you that day.”

 

Licking her lips, Veronica tried to play coy, but a giddiness rose in her belly.  “I thought I kissed _you_ that day.”

 

Pursing his lips, Logan twisted his face as if trying to pull the memory from his head.  “Ehh…well…I think you kissed me quickly – like, a little peck on the cheek – but then I made my big move and kissed you more.”

 

Dragging her teeth over her bottom lip, lost in the memory.  The little kiss to thank him for his help – the little kiss that lead to something she never expected or imagined – the little kiss that brought them all the way here today.

 

“I’m glad you did.”

 

Leaning towards him, she kissed him gently, on the corner of his mouth, just as she had all those years ago, but this time, his response was softer, brushing his lips along hers, lazily as she responded, doing the same, back and forth, each time, adding just a hint more pressure.  Her body began to hum, her senses on high alert as her stomach did tiny flips.  How could he do it?  After all this time, how could he still make her feel the same as she felt when she was a teenager?

 

Breaking away, Logan’s eyes widened, and he pressed his index finger to his lips.  Tapping on the headphone, Veronica came back to the present, realizing something was happening next door.  Placing her head next to Logan’s, she listened in on the headphone as the television turned off.

 

A woman’s voice came in clearly, the tapping of heels picked up by the mic.  “Do you have the stuff?”

 

“Yes.  But you’ll get it later.  First sex, then secrets.”

 

“You don’t understand, Mr. Kennedy – that’s not how it works.  Now, Natalie and Rebecca will be more than happy to service you, once you give me the plans.  That was your deal.”

 

There were murmurings and Veronica held up her fingers – four – there must have been four of them in the room.

 

“Fine.  Whatever.”  There was a shuffling and squeaking of bedsprings before the ripping of an envelope followed by silence.

 

“Yes.  This is what I needed.  Thank you, Mr. Kennedy.”  More clicking of heels.  “Ladies – make sure you take good care of Mr. Kennedy tonight.  I want to make sure he knows he can come to us any time he has something to share and we will reward him any way he wants.”

 

Springing into action, Veronica grabbed Logan by the hand, pulling him with her almost completely off the bed.  Dumping the contents of her purse on the floor, she grabbed her phone and activated the video to start recording. 

 

“Get outside with me and make it look good.” She hissed at Logan as the stumbled towards the door.  Bursting out onto the balcony, she palmed her phone near her thigh, making sure the lens was pointed next door.

 

Wrapping his arms around her, Logan kissed her, passionately and she fought against her instinct to surrender to him.  Hearing the door open, she held her hand steady, hoping the woman leaving would focus more on the couple making out and not on the phone in her hand.

 

“Get a room.”  The woman stated before walking away, her heels clicking against the concrete and linoleum floor.

 

“Already got one,” Logan muttered close to Veronica’s lips and she chuckled, wrapping her arms around him.

 

“Let’s go back in.  I think I got a good video of her.”

 

With a nod from Logan, they retreated to their room, closing and locking the door behind them.  “Well, that’s an interesting payment method.  Selling secrets from your workplace for sex.”

 

Phony cries of ecstasy seeped through the walls and Veronica cringed.  She had listened through these walls enough times to know when a woman was truly enjoying what was happening, and when she was being paid to pretend, she was with a magnificent beast of a lover.  Standing on the bed, she began to dismantle her listening set-up.

 

“Yes, well, I think Clarence Weidman will be _very_ happy with what we found.”  Shaking her head, Veronica chuckled.  “Pft.  And he thought this was just about a Kane Software manager cheating on his wife with the receptionist.  This is so much bigger than that.”

 

“So, does that mean more money?”  Logan arched his eyebrow at her, rubbing his thumb and index finger together.

 

“Oh yeah.  A lot more.  And the smug satisfaction that C.W. hired us to do an ‘easy’ job from the H.R. department that he didn’t want to do, and we uncovered corporate espionage instead.”

 

This time a man’s voice filled the room and Veronica shivered.  Gesturing for the painting, Logan handed it over to her and she replaced it over the bed where it started, hiding the hole she made.  He offered her his hand and she took it, jumping down onto the ground.

 

“Let’s pack up and get out of her,” she stated, jerking her thumb towards the pile of their stuff on the bed.  “And on the way home, we can stop by Lover’s Leap and I’ll let you get to second base with me in the back seat.  For old times’ sake.”

 

Wiping an imaginary tear from his eye, Logan sighed.  “Ah.  More memories of high school.”

 

Crouching on the ground to pick up the contents of her purse, Veronica laughed.  Maybe having Logan as her new partner would work out better than she could have ever imagined. Maybe, it should have been this way all along.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration for the first lines and the title are from the Leonard Cohen song "Chelsea Hotel."


End file.
